Una historia de The Loud House: Una cita inesperada
by Rasec02
Summary: Un plan perfecto, para una chica perfecta, para una cita perfecta, nada podría salir mal... ¿verdad? Eso es lo que cree Lincoln, pero no sabe que realmente hay más de una persona que evitara eso, aunque el no se de cuenta. Lograra tener ese ansiado beso de Ronnie Anne, descubrelo tú mismo...


Una historia de The Loud House: "Una cita inesperada"

 ** _Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, esta es una historia anexa a mi fanfic principal, Una historia de The Loud House: "Secretos y Hermanas", esta ubicada al mismo tiempo que el capitulo 5 y 6, nos muestra como la pasaron los jóvenes enamorados, busca llenar el vació que dejo la cita entre ellos dos, dado que lo explore como la perspectiva de las hermanas enamoradas de Lincoln. Bueno un saludo a todos los que siguen mi historia principal, y recordarles que este tipo de historias One-Shot, seguirán viniendo. Sin más espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

―Bueno tigre, ¿Qué haremos para empezar?

Había aceptado, Lincoln realmente había gastado mucho tiempo planeando esta cita, y el primer paso ya estaba hecho, el primer pasó de… realmente no los había contado, su lista era larga. Simplemente tenía mucho por hacer con ella, aunque de algo estaba seguro, al final de su cita, tendría ese ansiado beso que tanto le gustó. Lincoln no lo quería admitir, pero después de la doble cita entre ellos y sus hermanos mayores, no se habían vuelto a besar… no porque no se gusten, simplemente el momento no se daba, de alguna manera ya mantenían una relación, no una formal, pero se podía decir que estaban saliendo, al menos eso quería creer Lincoln.

―Pues, primero… debemos ir hasta la tienda de comics, elegí este día, porque la nueva entrega de Ace Savvy llega justo hoy… y sé que te gusta tanto como a mí ―. Dijo Lincoln con un poco de temor.

―Ya te lo dije, me gusta Ace Savvy, pero no quiero que nadie más se entere, aparte de ti.

Lincoln aún recuerda cuando descubrió ese gusto de Ronnie Anne…

 _Flashback_

Lincoln estaba saliendo de la escuela, había sobrevivido a otro día más en el sistema educativo estadounidense, a pesar de todo lo que se cree, los centros educativos presentaban muchos defectos, sobre todo la discriminación y el bullying contra los más débiles. Lincoln aprendí a sobrellevarlo desde los ocho años, ahora era difícil que saliera mal parado de un día escolar, hasta que Ronnie Anne comenzó a molestarlo, pero no pasó mucho para que todo eso terminara en una… ¿relación? No había hablado mucho desde el beso que se dieron en la cita doble, habían cruzado miradas, una que otra palabra, pero no pasaba a mayores. Lincoln estaba corriendo por la acera de la calle, cuando choco sorpresivamente un chico, aparentemente de secundaria, al momento de doblar una calle. Este chico se sintió ofendido por este acto del peliblanco, procedió a sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa, haciendo un puño con su otra mano, le dijo:

―Mocoso… ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi camino? Te enseñare a respetar a los grandes, te haré un calzón chino que te hará ver las nubes…

En ese punto, Lincoln había entrado en una desesperación total, había pasado mucho tiempo para que un chico vuelva a molestarlo, había tratado de zafarse de él, pateándolo en el estómago, ocasionando que lo soltase, pero el bravucón sostuvo su mochila, la fuerza de ambos en diferentes direcciones hizo que la mochila se partiera, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro, Lincoln trato de correr, pero se tropezó cayendo directo a la pista. Adolorido, Lincoln pudo divisar como el chico de secundaria tronaba sus manos.

―Créeme, esto te va a doler mucho…

― ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Esa voz, la podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, Ronnie Anne…

―Vete de aquí niña, le daré una paliza a tu noviecito.

Lincoln no pudo ver directamente lo que hizo Ronnie Anne, pero pudo escuchar el sonido de sus puños chocando contra el rostro del bravucón y de un momento a otro, un grito agudo del mismo, ahora lo entendía… le había golpeado en donde le duele a todos los hombres.

―Ahora vete… ¡No quiero que te acerques a él otra vez!

El bravucón se fue corriendo como perrito asustado, realmente esa chica es de temer… Ronnie se acercó a Lincoln, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

―Gracias Ronnie Anne… no pensé que tú aparecerías… ya me daba por muerto.

―Hey no lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, detesto cuando alguien en superioridad de condiciones hace maldades a personas más débiles.

Ambos pubertos habían dejado ese lugar, caminando juntos por la acera, si bien no se dijeron palabra alguna en cinco minutos, los cuales parecieron eternos, no se sintieron incomodos, el incidente de hace poco los unió más de lo que imaginarían.

―Lincoln, cuando te ayude a levantarte, pude ver que tenías un comic de Ace Savvy, ¿Te gusta leerlo?

―Me encanta, espera… ¿Tú lees comics?

―Pues… sí lo hago, pero no se lo digas a nadie, o me obligaras a golpearte… obviamente, no como el bravucón anterior, pero si te dolería.

―Está bien, te gusto cuando Ace Savyy…

Fue desde ese momento, cuando ambos descubrieron algo más en común, el gusto por los comics, resultaba ser un potenciador en su posible amor. Esa tarde Lincoln y Ronnie Anne pasaron hablando de su héroe favorito, sus tramas, convenciones, posibles teorías, cosas que unos pre-adolescentes harían normalmente, tal vez ese día Lincoln no la pudo besar, pero sí gano algo, su total confianza.

 _Fin del flashback…_

Lincoln le había ofrecido a mano a Ronnie Anne en señal de "vamos". Ronnie dudo por un momento, pero finalmente accedió a darle la mano al peliblanco, él no dudo y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de comics. Por momentos, el único hijo Loud veía directo a los ojos de la Santiago, ella se sonrojaba cuando él hacia eso, tal vez Lincoln pueda ser un debilucho, pero tenía un encanto natural, obviamente ganado con tantos consejos de sus hermanas.

―Hemos llegado Ronnie, la nueva entrega de Ace Savvy, estará en nuestras manos.

Lincoln la había arrastrado dentro de la tienda, sin darse cuenta, ambos jóvenes habían llamado la atención de todos los clientes de ahí dentro, obviamente los ojos estaban dirigidos hacia la Santiago. La presencia de una figura femenina, causaba alboroto en las hormonas de varios chicos, los cuales comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

― ¿Una chica?

― ¿Es una chica?

― ¿Realmente es una chica?

―Bueno… hoy en día no se puede confiar… tal vez sea uno de esos famosos "Traps".

― Qué linda es…

―Qué suerte tiene el peliblanco.

En realidad Lincoln si tenía suerte de estar saliendo con ella, pero muy aparte de eso, los comentarios comenzaron a incomodar a Ronnie, eso era algo que no podía permitir, ¿pero cómo saldría de esa situación? Ronnie se había sujetado fuerte del brazo de Lincoln, dándole a entender que quería salir de ahí. Lincoln comenzaba a mostrar símbolos de angustia, una gota podía verse deslizándose por su sien, ¿Que debería hacer?, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí e ignorar los comentarios, pero tampoco quería salir y que todos esos chicos los vieran escapando, necesitaba de una coartada…

― ¡Hay una chica más afuera! ―. Escucho Lincoln por parte de un chico muy delgado con muchos granos en cara.

Tal vez fue la emoción de saber que las chicas comenzaban a frecuentar esos lugares, que todos los chicos salieron en búsqueda de esta misteriosa chica, Lincoln no sabía si lo que había dicho ese chico era real, pero sabía que era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.

―Ronnie, salgamos de una vez, aprovechemos que todos ellos están distraídos.

―Pero… tú quería estar aquí.

―No hay problema, además, hay mucho por hacer en mi lista, puedo comprar el nuevo comic de Ace Savvy en otro momento.

―Está bien…

Lincoln no mentía, su lista constaba de muchas actividades, divididas en tres partes, la primera parte había sido frustrada por los chicos de la tienda, pero no podía permitir que las otras dos se vean afectadas. La siguiente parte de su lista involucraba ir al centro comercial, Lincoln no lo había notado, pero habían corrido en dirección de este sitio sujetado de la mano con Ronnie Anne, esto lejos de incomodarla, le pareció muy tierno, no le había dicho nada desde que salieron de esa tienda, por lo cual, ella sería la primera en romper el hielo.

―Lincoln, ya creo que podemos caminar, me estoy cansando un poco… ―. Dijo la chica Santiago algo agitada.

―Oh cierto, yo también me estoy cansando Je Je, no soy muy atleta como mi hermana Lynn.

Hay iba de nuevo, en las veces que ambos conversaban, Lincoln siempre hablaba de alguna de sus hermanas, a Ronnie no le disgustaba en un principio, pero el siempre terminaba hablando de ellas como si fueran la cosa más importante del mundo, él nunca la despreciaba, pero era imposible no sentirse así a veces, estando a su lado.

―Lincoln, no creo que sea buen momento para hablar de tus hermanas…

―Cierto… bueno podemos caminar hasta el centro comercial, no queda mucho para llegar.

Ambos jóvenes estaban caminando por la acera, sin pensar con encontrarse con un buen amigo.

― ¡Hey Lincoln! ¿Cómo te va tu cita con Ronnie? Oh… Hola Ronnie ―. Dijo el pequeño afroamericano.

Ciertamente la aparición de Clyde no estaba prevista en la lista de Lincoln, no es que no lo quisiera, siempre lo ayudaba a salir de situaciones incomodas, pero para esta ocasión, no es necesario en ninguna parte de su plan. Lincoln sabía que podía llevar bien la situación con Ronnie, por lo menos lo asumía como un reto, es capaz de sobrevivir con diez chicas todos los días de su vida, una cita tendría que ser pan comido, ¿Cierto?

―Hola Clyde, pues sí ya estamos saliendo, es más, tenemos algo de prisa en llegar al centro comercial, nos estaremos comunicando por la noche amigo.

―Está bien Linconl, sabes espe…

Clyde no pudo terminar su oración, el chico Loud se fue rápidamente con Ronnie, otra vez obligándola a correr de la mano, lo cual por más esfuerzo físico, no le importo a Ronnie Anne, en verdad adoraba cuando él la llevaba así, al menos por momento.

―Bueno creo que también me apresurare en ir a la tienda de comics.

― 0 ―

Habían llegado al centro comercial, un lugar muy grande, fácilmente un niño pequeño puede perderse, crecer y morir ahí. Pero muy aparte de eso, ese lugar siempre le traía muy gratos recuerdos, personales y familiares, todavía no olvida cuando acompaño a Luna para comprar una nueva guitarra, fue en esa ocasión que descubrió cuanto le gustaba el grupo de rock, "Smooch", simplemente no podía no gustarle, tanto así, que le mostro el grupo a Clyde, con los mismos resultados, amor total a la banda y a su música. Fue ahí donde conoció los videojuegos por primera vez, no podía negarlo, después de los comics y posiblemente Ronnie Anne, los videojuegos eran su otro amor en la vida.

―Ya estamos aquí Ronnie, la lista dice que lo siguiente por hacer es ir al arcade, Tendremos un momento de diversión antes de pasar por algún bocadillo.

―Me parece bien, pero Lincoln… creo que ya deberíamos soltarnos de las manos para entrar al Arcade…

Otra vez, Lincoln no se había dado cuenta, pero ciertamente se sentía tan bien sentir el contacto de Ronnie, que muy dentro de él, no quería separarse por nada del mundo.

―Cierto… discúlpame por eso ―. Dijo separándose abruptamente. ―Para ir al arcade debemos utilizar las escaleras eléctricas, y subir al segundo piso, hay que apresurarnos para no encontrar los videojuegos ocupados.

―Cierto, pero las escaleras se demoran una eternidad ―. Ronnie no parecía muy convencida por las escaleras.

Ya estando en las escaleras, la chica Santiago aprovecho el momento para sujetarse del brazo de Lincoln, era algo nuevo que quería probar, ella nunca era una chica que mostrara afecto, más allá de un apretón de manos con otros chicos, pero el único hijo Loud despertó en ella una nueva faceta, al principio no lo quería aceptar, pero termino cediendo a sus sentimientos.

―Lo siento Lincoln, pero en verdad le temo a las escaleras eléctricas, he visto casos donde personas quedan atrapadas en estas y mueren, no puedo evitar temerles ―Dijo sujetándose fuerte, casi abrazando, el brazo derecho de Lincoln.

―No te preocupes, conmigo no pasara nada, te lo prometo.

En ese momento tanto Ronnie como Lincoln se miraron directamente a los ojos, en la cabeza de ambos, un impulso por besar al otro despertó, pero trataron de contenerse dado que estaban llegando al final de las escaleras, ya mirando a otro lado, comenzaron a caminar al arcade. Un lugar clásico para Lincoln, a veces lo frecuentaba con Clyde, solo en una oportunidad con Ronnie. No podía evitar sentirse como en casa, había gastado buena parte de su vida ahí, tal vez sea algo de lo cual arrepentirse en el futuro, por ahora, solo lo disfrutaba lo más que podía.

―Hemos llegado, ahora si podremos divertirnos, según mi lista tendremos media hora de diversión aquí para poder seguir con el resto, ¿Te parece bien?

―Sí Lincoln, hay que apresurarnos, hoy te aplastaré en todo.

 _Veintiocho minutos después…_

Habían jugado una gran variedad de juegos, peleas, disparos, aventura, sorprendentemente el tiempo no les quedo corto para su diversión, sabían que si querían cerrar esa media hora de diversión, solo podría ser con un videojuego… La pista de baile, no la habían usado juntos desde el baile Sadie Hawkins, una noche para recordar siempre. Habian empezado el juego, tal y como había dicho Ronnie Anne, ella gano en cada uno de los juegos, Lincoln no quería quedar en ridículo, por lo que estaba decidido en ganar este juego, la velocidad de la canción había aumentado, los pies de ambos chicos se movían como si de fideos se tratasen, Lincoln estaba a punto de conseguir la puntuación más alta, pero algo inesperado sucedió, había tropezado una pierna con la otra, caerse era inevitable, esto solo atraería el ridículo frente a todos los que ahí estaban presentes. Pero… rápidamente Ronnie Anne lo sujeto por la cintura, evitando así que cayera al suelo, estaban en una pose comprometedora, fue en ese momento que podían sentir sus rostros acercarse poco a poco, iban a hacerlo, el tal ansiado beso que ambos desean pasaría, Lincoln ya estab por cerrar los ojos, pero…

*Coff Coff*

Alguien había tosido intencionalmente, sacando del bello momento a los pubertos, otra vez… todas las miradas estaban dirigidos a ellos, todos los asistentes estaban comentando entre ellos, comentarios algo hirientes para la chica Santiago, Lincoln sabía que debían salir rápidamente de ahí, pues básicamente su tiempo en ese lugar también había terminado.

A diferencia de la tienda de comics, salir del arcade no suponía un problema, pues cuando los jóvenes "enamorados" se pusieron normales, todos los que estaban dentro siguieron con sus actividades, obviamente el dinero invertido en los juegos no podía ser malgastado. Salieron corriendo rápidamente, a Lincoln le pareció ver una figura fuera de ese lugar, una sombra que se le hacía conocido, trato de buscarlo con la vista, pero no logro observar a alguien conocido.

―Debió ser mi imaginación ―. Se convenció.

Lincoln estaba impaciente, lo siguiente en la lista era algo que podía demostrarle a Ronnie Anne cuanto la quería, los pequeños detalles siempre funcionaban, era algo que siempre le decían todas sus hermanas como consejo para las chicas. Ir al patio de comidas y comprarle el mejor batido a Ronnie Anne, nada podría salir mal… ¿Cierto?

―Bien Ronnie, hemos llegado hasta aquí para recargar las energías, espera aquí que te traeré el mejor batido que este lugar pueda ofrecer.

―Está bien Lincoln, esperare, pero no tardes demasiado, esa sesión en los videojuegos me dejo exhausta.

Con eso dicho, Lincoln corrió hasta el puesto de batidos, uno de chocolate para Ronnie y uno de Fresa para él. Todo pintaba bien, había pasado unos minutos, y ya estaba recibiendo los batidos, casi nunca los compraba, el siempre prefería las gaseosas, pero a pesar del costo elevado, comprar unas para esta ocasión lo valía. Ya estaba dirigiéndose a la mesa con los batidos en la mano, la chica Santiago lo estaba viendo emocionada, tanto que se había levantado de su asiento para ayudarlo, pero eso fue un terrible error…

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Lincoln simplemente se quedó paralizado, un chico, que lucía menor que ellos, había embarrado a Ronnie con una bebida, aparentemente hecha de chocolate, la chica Santiago estaba muy sorprendida y enojada por el accionar de este niño. Tan enojada estaba que estaba por golpear al chico, no le importaba si lo había hecho intencionalmente o por casualidad, lo cierto es que estaba arruinando su cita con Lincoln, eso no podía perdonarlo.

― ¡AHHH! ¡Chico estúpido, me ensuciaste, ahora veras!

El golpe que Ronnie Anne le propino al niño fue tan fuerte que logro romperle algunos dientes y lanzarlo unos metros de donde estaba. El pobre chico cayó al suelo, inconsciente… fue cuando Lincoln se acercó a la pequeña mexicana para ver la gravedad de la situación.

― ¡Demonios! ese chico es un tremendo… ya no lo vale…. Lincoln yo…

―No te preocupes, todo fue mi culpa, debí haber estado a tu lado, hubiera evitado todo esto.

Justo en esos momentos, dos sujetos uniformados, obviamente eran personal de seguridad del centro comercial, se dijeron unas palabras entre ellos, y procedieron a llevarse al niño desmayado, lo que hayan conversado fue irrelevante para Lincoln y Ronnie en esos momento, estaban preocupados por su cita.

La pequeña "bravucona" decidió que debía limpiarse lo más pronto posible, no había llevado ropas extras, pero tal vez debía resignarse a andar sin su inseparable chaqueta morada, realmente eso era algo que no le gustaba, esa chaqueta era parte de ella, pero ahora estaba obligada a lavarla en el baño de niñas, no se la podría poner en lo que quedara de la cita.

―Disculpa Lincoln, iré a limpiarme al baño, veré como soluciono esto, si vuelvo a ver ese niño, lo pagara… ―. Dijo la chica Santiago, algo molesta

―Bien Ronnie, te esperare… Trata de no demorar.

―Y tú no te escapes.

Lincoln solo pudo ver como Ronnie corría desesperada, algo dentro de él le decía que algo malo estaba por suceder, un extraño presentimiento. Decidió no hacer caso a eso, y se sentó a esperar, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Veinte minutos esperando a Ronnie Anne, no quería admitirlo, pero ese tiempo se le hacía muy eterno, no podía evitar suponer muchas cosas en su cabeza ¿Estará bien?, ¿Debería haberla acompañado?, ¿Le gustara el chocolate de ahora en adelante? Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vendría… Bien se sabe que un clavo puede ocupar el lugar de otro, pero este "clavo" quería hacerlo a manera forzada, aun sabiendo que no llenara el lugar vacío de la misma manera…

―Oh Luan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas haciendo publicidad de tus shows infantiles ―

―Hola Linky, pues eso ya lo hice, y vine hasta aquí para recoger un pedido especial en la tienda de bromas, pero aun no me lo trajeron, ¿Tú que haces aquí?

―Cielos Linky, es una lástima, creo que Ronnie ya se fue, a lo mejor recibió una llamada de su padre o hermano para hacer algo importante, o quien sabe, tal vez se aburrió o no le gusto lo que pasó, tal vez crea que estar cerca de ti solo le trae problemas… aunque claro eso no es cierto ¿Verdad Linky?

―Puede que tengas razón… pero no creo que se haya ido… ¿O sí?

―Cielos Linky, no podemos conocer totalmente a las personas que no son de la familia, además ahora que estamos juntos podríamos pasear los dos…

―Me gustaría pero… ¿si regresa y no me encuentra?

―Pues le decimos a alguien de las tiendas cercanas que tuviste que irte… lo más probable es que ella comience a preguntar a los vendedores

―No lo sé… creo que irnos será lo mejor… pero no puedo evitar sentirme algo mal… tal vez fue mi culpa lo sucedido no cuide a Ronnie Anne como debería.

―Tranquilo Linky, te prometo que yo no te dejare por nada en nuestro paseo, además podremos comprar lo que tú quieras

― ¿De veras?

―Así es, y sabes… si hago todo esto es porque yo… yo…

Iba a ocurrir algo muy inesperado para Lincoln, lastimosamente para el destino, todavía no era el momento. Unos guardias de seguridad acompañados de un niño llegaron, eran los mismos que se llevaron al chico obeso que le restregó la bebida chocolatosa a Ronnie Anne, obviamente el chico regresaba por venganza, Lincoln no sabia lo implicado que estaba aquel chico con su hermana Luan, pronto lo sabría…

Las cosas en realidad pasaron rápido, los hombres insistieron en llevarse a Luan, el chico obeso se quejaba, Lincoln solo tenía preguntas en su cabeza. A la Loud comediante solo le quedaba acompañar a esos hombres, su pequeño hermano no podía enterarse de lo que había planeado contra Ronnie Anne, al menos no de todo lo que tenía planeado.

―Linky… acompañare a estos sujetos a ver que quieren, de todas formas te lo explicare en la noche cuando nos veamos en la casa, ¿De acuerdo?

―Muy bien, pero ten cuidado Luan.

El albino solo podía ver a su hermana irse triste, acompañando a esos hombres y ese chico. Tendría mucho que preguntarle por la noche, no le había quedado del todo claro sobre lo que dijo ese chico, ¿Acaso Luan tendría algo que ver con lo sucedido a Ronnie Anne?, no quería pensar mal de su hermana pero… ese chico sonó muy irritado, aún dudaba pero… ya aclararía todo después, por el momento le preocupaba que estaba haciendo su cita, aún no llegaba y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

 _En otro lado del centro comercial_

Ronnie Anne estaba en uno de los tantos baños para chicas que había en el centro comercial, estaba en un lavadero tratando de quitar la suciedad de su chaqueta, las manchas de chocolate son de las cosas más difíciles de lavar, pues siempre fue buena con labores hogareñas, no es que presumiera de ello, pues es algo de lo que no se sentía muy orgullosa, por sus raíces étnicas, no se confundan, no se avergonzaba de proceder de México, pero sentía a veces que eso la limitaba en muchas cosas, aunque muchos no lo crean, todavía existía racismo en Royal Woods, por esa razón se volvió una bravucona, nunca quería que la vieran débil. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Lincoln, de alguna manera que aún no comprendía, cambió su mundo, su visión de las personas, inclusive de sí misma, aún dudaba de las personas y sus intenciones, pero poco a poco Lincoln le mostraba lo maravilloso que es compartir cosas con alguien, y más si estás enamorado de ese alguien.

― ¡Demonios! esto no se quita, creo que no me queda más remedio que andar sin ti "morada" ―. Haciendo referencia a su inseparable chaqueta morada.

A la chica Santiago se le hacía algo extraño que el baño de chicas estuviera tan tranquilo, no era natural… solo pudo ver a una chica salir del baño, pero eso pasó cuando ella entró, ¿Por qué razón no entro ninguna chica después de ella? Ya sin la chaqueta, se dirigió a la puerta, trato de girar la perilla, pero esta no giraba… estaba trabada con algo, ahora lo entendía, alguien la había encerrado. Por un instante se asustó, ya había demorado mucho en tratar de lavar su casaca, ahora esto… no espero más, e hizo lo que primero que alguien en su sano juicio haría, empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Fue en vano, la puerta no se abría por más empuje o patadas que ella daba. Lo hizo a tal punto de dolerle sus hombros y pies, ya no seguiría haciéndolo. Procedió a gritar pidiendo ayuda, algo poco común en ella… no era de las que hacen eso, no era una chica débil pero… la situación lo ameritaba, gritaría con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

― ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN ÁBRAME LA PUERTA!

Los gritos se hacían repetitivos, pero nadie acudía a socorrerla… la chica Santiago sintió la garganta seca, por lo que dejo de gritar, quería seguir gritando, pero antes de siquiera preparar su garganta para hacerlo, pudo escuchar música… era una música de Rock Metal, con gritos y todo eso, ella no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de canciones, pero sabía que eran muy ruidosas, alguien inquietantes. Desde el baño de chicas, el sonido no era muy fuerte, pero podía apostar que estando afuera, evitaba que la escucharan… pero eso no explicaba porque nade entraba al baño, claro, no era el único baño en todo el centro comercial, pero estaba segura que al ser un servicio higiénico, es constantemente usado. No quería admitirlo pero, estaba atrapada hasta que alguien abra la puerta desde afuera… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que eso suceda? Estaría esperando ahí… solo atino a sentarse en una esquina, a hacer algo que casi nunca hacía, llorar…

 _Dos horas después_

El fuerte sonido de la puerta siendo empujada con ferocidad despertó a Ronnie Anne, un conserje, algo viejo, abrió la puerta mostrando un destello de luz algo enceguecedor para la puberta, ese sujeto fue el rayo de esperanza que tanto pedía, se levantó para agradecer al hombre.

― ¡Gracias señor! Eh estado encerrada… bueno no lo sé, pero lo estuve mucho tiempo.

―Cielos niña, bueno me parecía raro que un anuncio de "Fuera de servicio" estuviera colgado en la puerta de este baño, cuando sé que lo deje en perfectas condiciones esta mañana, además de que ese anuncio no parecía ser de los que los conserjes de este centro comercial tenemos.

El comentario dejó algo consternada a Ronnie Anne, ya no había dudas, alguien la había encerrado y averiguaría quien era, pero por el momento solo quería ir por Lincoln y explicarle lo sucedido. Se lo debía, aun no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo lo hizo esperar. La chica Santiago salió corriendo, agradeciendo un ultima vez al viejo conserje, lo primero que vio al salir fue que al lado del baño de mujeres había una tienda de música, ya sabía de dónde provenía esas canciones ruidosas que no dejaron que nadie la escuchara, le preguntaría a los dueño por que hicieron tal cosa, pero sería en otro momento, ahora lo único que importaba era Lincoln.

 _En la enfermería del centro comercial_

―Muy bien chico, lo que tiene la chica que se desmayó, es una intoxicación, está en un estado similar al coma, pero no tan grave, creemos que se recuperara, aunque le tomará tiempo, sus amigas están acompañándola, hasta donde sé, ella se tomó una bebida que tenías contigo, ¿Cómo fue que una simple bebida pudo causarle tal efecto? ¿Sabes algo al respecto? ―. Dijo un médico que estaba "haciéndole" compañía a Lincoln.

Realmente había sucedido rápido, Cristina se había tomado la bebida de Ronnie Anne… y puff, ya estaba en el suelo, pocos segundos después, estaba acompañando a unos cuantos adultos cargando el cuerpo desmayado de la peli marrón, y a sus amigas, las cuales no paraban de amenazar a Lincoln. Estaba esperando por que alguien le dijera sobre el estado de Cristina, lo menos que quería en este día era meterse en problemas, desgraciadamente las cosas no salieron como su plan decía. Ya todo estaba tirado al tacho.

―La verdad que no… yo solo compré las bebidas, uno para mi cita y uno para mí… pero ella se fue al baño de chicas, fue cuando llegó Cristina, y ella se tomó la bebida para mi cita, y bueno lo demás es historia…

―Eso no explica mucho la situación de la afectada, pero dado que eres un simple chico, con cabello blanco, no puedo detenerte aquí, pero en cualquier caso te llamaremos, tenemos tus datos completos.

―Lo sé, no tuve mayor remedio que entregarlos, ¿Qué harán con Cristina?

―Dentro de unos minutos se la llevaran al hospital, sus padres vienen en camino, tranquilo, les explicare todo muy bien, te comunicaré todo después… me agradas chico, tú y tu cabello blanco.

―Gracias Doctor… nunca le pregunté su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama? ―. Pregunto intrigado Lincoln

―Lexter

―Gracias doctor Lexter, espero volvernos a encontrar algún día.

―Vienes constantemente con tus hermanas, lo más probable es que nos veamos otras ves, además con lo de tu amiga, será tú obligación venir a preguntarme como le fue ―. Respondió conciso el doctor.

El único hijo Loud había salido del lugar, despidiéndose a lo lejos del doctor Lexter con la mano, por un momento ese doctor le hizo acordar al Doc Paul, pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso, las comparaciones son odiosas. Lincoln ya estaba fuera del centro comercial, se estaba haciendo tarde. No había visto a Ronnie desde que se fue al baño, lo que dijo Luan fue cierto, le había dejado. Estaba decepcionado, ciertamente, pero por su mente no podía evitar echarse la culpa por todo, él pudo evitar que Ronnie se ensuciase, pudo evitar que su cita se arruine. Ya estaba por dirigirse a su casa, cuando…

― ¡Lincoln!

La voz desesperada de Ronnie Anne clamaba su nombre, una sensación de felicidad invadió el cuerpo de Lincoln, apenas volteo pudo ver a la chica Santiago corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba él.

― ¿Ronnie, donde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupado, pensé… que no querías saber más de mí.

―Que tonterías dices, estuve atrapada en el baño de chicas, creo que por dos horas, en fin, es una larga historia. Pero… ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? ―. Preguntó la pequeña mexicana con una mirada algo molesta.

―Bueno… también es una larga historia, pero resumámoslo en que tuve un incidente con Cristina, ella acabo mal y tuve que ver si se encontraba bien en la enfermería.

― ¿Cristina? ¿Qué hacia ella contigo? ―. Dijo algo celosa la Santiago.

―Como dije, es una larga historia, podre contártela mejor mañana… creo que debemos volver cada uno a nuestros hogares, ya está atardeciendo y no quiero que tengas problemas en tu casa por mi culpa, de todas formas… nuestra cita no salió del todo bien…

― ¿Bromeas? Me encanto este día, salvo la parte de estar encerrada en un baño, todo fue maravilloso.

―Pero, no pudimos completar lo que decía mi lista, lo mejor estaba para el final y no pudimos disfrutarlo.

―Creo… que esto lo compensará.

Lincoln no entendía lo último que dijo Ronnie Anne, pero cuando ella se le acerco lo entendió muy bien. De una forma agresiva, la chica Santiago beso al único hijo Loud, este estaba algo impactado por su accionar, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que disfrutarlo, esos segundo parecían eternos, Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el rostro de Ronnie también sonrojado.

―Bueno, mañana nos veremos tigre, tenemos mucho por hablar.

―Sí…sí… mañana nos… nos… veremos.

Ronnie se despidió de Lincoln con un corto beso en su mejilla, se alejó de Lincoln corriendo, no sin antes alzar su brazo en señal de despedida.

El pequeño Loud se quedó atontado en su sitio, despidiéndose también, pasado unos segundos, decidió caminar hasta su casa, el día aún no acababa para él…

―Bueno, el día con Ronnie no termino del todo mal… pero… ¿Somos novios ahora?

Estuvo caminando con esa duda en la cabeza. Por otro parte, alguien le estaba esperando en la casa Loud, una de sus hermanas, lo necesitaba, se estaba preguntando donde se encontraba, realmente lo necesitaba. Ciertamente para Lincoln, ella no tendrá la fuerza de Lynn, pero tiene métodos para hacer que las personas sean sus esclavos personales

 _Ella es la amenaza rosa_

Y Lincoln la vería en su mayor temperamento.

* * *

 _ **Este One-Shot tiene mucho sentimiento y obviamente mucho Ronniecoln, espero haber cerrado bien este pequeño arco de mi historia principal. Solo aclarar que mi siguiente One-Shot lo subiré dentro de una a dos semanas, la amenaza rosa, mientra que el cap 7 de "Secretos y hermanas" me tomar semanas. Lo sé, es bastante, pero dado que poseo algunas responsabilidades, no se puede hacer más. "La amenaza Rosa contendrá mucho contenido sugerente, siendo obviamente Lola la implicada. Sin más, espero que leer sus reviews. Hasta la próxima, se despide** **Rasec02**_


End file.
